Second Chances
by SpaceSword16
Summary: Haruka, A troubled teen who seems to hate the world finds safety in one of the places she thinks as unthinkable but also finds that sometimes in life you really do get a second chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the sailor moon characters. All I own is the plot of this story.

A/N: This idea has been floating around in my head recently for some odd reason.

* * *

I glanced at the board again, trying to ignore the fact that this would be the last time that I would be in this classroom, that I would soon be moved on the other side of the city and with someone that would probably not even give me a benefit of a doubt. Why would anyone want to adopt a thirteen year old anyway? Didn't everyone want a baby or someone they could make believe what they wanted them to?

As soon as I heard the last bell of the day I headed out of the room, not even waiting to be excused. It wasn't like I had anything to miss about this place anyway! However as soon as I neared the man, dressed in an overly tight black suit—that made him look like an over inflated tire—I became nervous.

_Will she like me? Will she actually see me as a daughter?_

I cursed myself for that thought.

_You're a foster kid._ I told myself _no one is ever going to love you._

That thought was what got me, I had loved my last family...like they were my own. But did they care about me? No...I was a freak.

"ready to go Miss Tenoh?"

the social worker's gruff voice called me form my hellish thoughts.

"lets go." I answered, my voice snappish as I walked past him, though my palms were sweaty and I could hear my heartbeat racing against my ribs.

As soon as I got into the back of his car I stared out the window as an uneasy silence settled between us.

He never did like me, not even when I was small and had not wanted to leave the cemetery, not since I first reported an abusive family.

"Who am I going to this time?" I asked, trying to keep any trace of emotion out of my voice as we drove toward district ten.

"her name is Setsuna Meioh and she is a teacher at one of the local high-schools in the area." Mr. Vango answered, his voice never changing.

_There goes any hope I have at skipping classes._

Resting my head against the window I allowed myself to drift into a dreamless sleep.

"Tenoh! Wake up!"

I managed to sit up, noticing that it was now dusk out.

"huh?" I asked, trying to rub sleep from my eyes.

"This is your place, you better get going." he replied, his voice still holding the same annoyed note that it always did.

Gathering my bags I headed toward the large two story house, where a tall tanned woman with long hair and almost welcoming eyes waited for me.

"So you must be Haruka Tenoh." the woman, Setsuna's voice was almost welcoming.

"yeah." I replied, listening as the vango pulled out of the drive.

I heard her sigh but then felt her hand lightly envelop my shoulder, shocking me and causing me to look up into her friendly garnet eyes.

"There's no need to be snark." she chided though her eyes held no hardness "now lets go inside I hope you like curry because that's what I made for dinner."

My stomach growled at the mention of food.

"is it home made?" I questioned though I instantly kicked myself. I shouldn't ask such stupid questions.

"of course. I don't buy that microwavable stuff." Setsuna stated and I felt her hand run through my cropped hair as she lead me toward the elaborate kitchen.

I ate what was put in front of me, which was surprisingly good. Setsuna was a good cook.

_There's something that I'll miss from here._

The thought bit me again, I wouldn't be living here. However then Setsuna sighed and looked over at me.

"Haruka? May I ask a few questions?" she asked me, her garnet eyes captivating me.

"Okay." I managed to answer and she sighed.

"first off do you like this food?" she asked and I couldn't help but smile.

"its good." I answered honestly "not too spicy but not too mild either."

I could see the grin come over her face then however then the next question burned into me.

"I was thinking about adopting you besides just fostering you but I wanted to hear your opinion on it first."

I froze then, my fork dropping onto the plate as the words repeated themselves in my head.

_This is your chance! But then again she could change..._

I managed to nod as I fought tears

"Haruka...I'll treat you just like I would my own child...please at least give me a chance." Setsuna's voice whispered from somewhere beside of me and I turned to see her knelt to the floor beside of me.

"o...okay." I stammered, feeling her hand lightly trail over my cheek briefly before she stood up and ruffled my hair.

"cheer up and finish eating okay?" she stated lightly before returning to her seat.

_Maybe she wont be so bad._

I dared to think such a thing, though every time I looked up at her and saw that encouraging smile I started believing that maybe this home, this place wouldn't be as bad as I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the meal when by silently, however then Setsuna turned to me.

"Do you want dessert? What do you want?" she asked, catching me off guard. In my other homes I had it lucky if I got a meal, now this woman was offering me sweets?

"uhm...Yes please? Anything is fine ma'am." I replied, though in the back of my mind I wondered if this was too good to be true. Setsuna only smiled and headed toward the fridge, opening both the freezer and the refrigerator parts and asked

"Lets see...We have chocolate cake...Ice cream...I think we have a cheese cake that we could fix if you want." she stated and I couldn't keep the surprise out of my expression. Why was this foster parent trying to be so nice to me when she'd just get rid of me as soon as I screwed up?

I only shrugged my response, causing her to sigh.

"Haruka...Just answer my question please. " She requested, her tone light and none none threatening.

"yes _mother._" I growled in reply, I could hear the sarcasm in my own voice and flinched as I waited for her retaliation however she only shot me a slightly annoyed look.

"No need to be brash." she replied, her tone just as light as it had been before and I could feel shock coming over my face.

"Sorry." I managed to say, causing her to smile a bit.

"You're comfortable enough here to get rude with me...I take that as a good sign." she stated, shocking me again.

"What?" I whispered and she smiled.

"You were snappy earlier...now you're just being rude. I am guessing that you are starting to trust here a bit." Setsuna stated with a smile as she put a bowl of ice cream in front of me.

I kept quite, she didn't seem all that harsh—not like my other homes—but I didn't want to risk anything by saying something weird.

"Eat up before it turns to a milkshake."

her words called me out of my thought process and even made me want to laugh.


End file.
